


She Came To Stay

by Mystradigans



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Healthy Relationships, Masturbation, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism, but also very much crushing on coco kat, jealous kat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystradigans/pseuds/Mystradigans
Summary: When Coco turns up on Kat and Adena's doorstep uninvited, Kat is surprised to find that her initial jealousy soon melts into something... more.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the English translation of L'Invitee by Simone De Beauvoir, but the polyamorous relationship depicted in this fic is (I hope) waaay healthier than the one she writes about. I'm very in love with Kat and Adena and also Coco (or at least, the actress who portrays her) so the idea of them all dating was appealing. The first chapter is pretty clean, the second,,, is not

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Coco had turned up on their doorstep, with her pull-along suitcase and sharp collarbones and captivating smile. She had received a commission for some work in Manhattan, she’d explained to Kat and Adena, and she needed a place to stay. Kat was _fine_ with that. Really. Did she wish Coco had called ahead instead of just inviting herself over? Well… yes, it would have been nice to have some prior warning and be able to discuss this with her girlfriend first rather than just shrugging awkwardly when Adena had asked if that was ok. But that would probably have gone against Coco’s bohemian aesthetic that she worked so hard to make appear effortless.

 

So Coco was here now, camped out on the couch, and that was _fine._ Kat was trying really hard not to be jealous, and she trusted Adena, but she couldn’t quite get over how gorgeous their house-guest was. Coco had a habit of wandering around the flat in nothing but her underwear and a silky camisole, her sun kissed legs covered with a fine layer of dark hair. Kat couldn’t tear her eyes away, and she felt sure that Adena couldn’t either. Coco would drape herself against the window and talk on the phone in French- why was French such a sexy language?- and Kat would have to leave the room, consumed by jealousy mixed with… with something more heated that she couldn’t understand but was sure she didn’t like.

 

This evening, Coco had arrived home with a bottle of Bordeaux and poured each of them a glass. Kat watched from the doorway as she and Adena drank theirs at the dinner table, leaning a bit too close to each other. Adena laughed at something the other woman had said and clasped Coco’s arm, beaming, and Kat felt hot. The scene was so obviously… erotic that she didn’t know how much longer she could take it. It seemed that there was nothing left in the world but Adena, and Coco, and how damn _good_ they looked together and the way Coco’s eyes sparkled when Adena touched her and the taste of the delicious red wine still lingering on Kat’s lips.

 

“Kat” called Coco. “Come, let me pour you some more wine!”

 

Kat shook her head stiffly. “We’ve all had enough” she said, her voice tight. “I’m going to shower, and then go to bed, and I suggest you do the same.” She put her glass down rather forcefully on the side and stalked out of the room.

 

That night, she couldn’t sleep a wink. Images of Coco and Adena kept flashing through her mind; Adena’s hands in Coco’s silky hair, Coco kissing her way down Adena’s body. She groaned in frustration and turned over. Kat didn’t want to be a jealous person. She trusted her girlfriend, honestly, and it wasn’t so much that she was concerned that Adena would choose Coco over her as it was that the knowledge that the two of them had been together in the past made it impossible to ignore the idea of them being together now. And they were both so stunning, it was as if they were made for each other. She sighed and propped her head against the headboard, staring at Adena’s sleeping body. Wondering whether Coco had done the same, whether Coco found Adena as beautiful as Kat did, whether Coco was thinking about Adena right now.

 

XXX

 

The next morning, Coco went to the studio to work and Adena made coffee. She could see that something was off with Kat, and she had a feeling she might know better than Kat what that was. Ever since Coco had moved in, Kat had been tense and strained. At first, Adena had assumed this was simply jealousy- after all, not many people would be happy with their partner’s ex moving in unannounced and it couldn’t be denied that she still had chemistry with Coco. But as the days turned into weeks, she saw Kat’s gaze linger more and more on the French woman until it was obvious that there was something else going on.

 

That was why when she crawled across the bed that morning clutching a cup of coffee for her and another for Kat, she felt entirely confident in what she was going to propose.

 

“We need to talk” she said, as Kat gratefully accepted the offered cup, careful not to spill any on the sheets. “About your crush on Coco”

 

Kat jerked back, and it was only Adena quickly grabbing the coffee that saved it from being spilled. “My _what_ on Coco?”

 

Adena raised her eyebrows and handed back the coffee. “Kat” she said frankly. “You stare at her ass like 24/7. You keep blushing and dropping things and… leaving the room when she’s around as if she might burn you. Do you think that maybe you’re attracted to her?”

 

“I… I” Kat stammered. She ran her hands through her hair as if trying to pull it out, or maybe to pull something else out of her head. “But I love _you_!”

 

“I know” Adena smiled. It was almost sweet how utterly bemused her girlfriend was right now- she’d thought that the brief spell where they had an open relationship might have opened Kat’s mind to a world outside of monogamy, but it was clear that Kat was really struggling with the idea of being into Coco while still loving her, Adena.

 

“I love you too” she continued, letting Kat see the honesty of that statement in her eyes as she spoke. “And if you would prefer to keep things the way they are, nothing would make me happier than to carry on dating exclusively, just you and me. But I’d be equally happy to incorporate Coco into our relationship, if you would like to, and I have a feeling she’d say yes if we asked”

 

She could tell Kat was thinking hard, her forehead folding into adorable wrinkles as she screwed her eyebrows together. “I didn’t really like the open relationship” Kat admitted. “I missed you”

 

“I know” Adena said again. “That’s not necessarily what I’m suggesting. We wouldn’t have an open relationship, it would just be a three-way relationship. None of us would see other people, but we’d all spend time together, and Coco would probably move into our bedroom, lucky we have such a huge bed really- “

 

“-How would sex work?” interjected Kat suddenly, then seemed to realise what she’d said and blushed.

 

Adena smirked. “However we’d want it to”


	2. ii

As Adena had suspected, Coco had leapt at the chance to date the two women when they’d come to her with the idea yesterday. There was a part of her that would always love Adena, and she’d fancied Kat since the moment she set eyes on her. What was more, Kat seemed much more level-headed than she and Adena were and hopefully this would stop arguments from getting out of hand. The three of them had agreed to go on a date that evening; Kat and Adena were going to take her to a Tapas bar they frequented, and Coco was currently rifling through her suitcase for something to wear. In the end, she decided on a high waisted skirt and bardot top, applied her usual thick eyeliner and red lipstick and waited in the kitchen for the other women to finish getting ready.

 

When they emerged, Kat was in a form fitting jumpsuit and Adena a crimson headscarf, trousers in exactly the same shade and a floaty blouse. They both looked gorgeous and Coco was half-tempted to call the date off and skip straight to the sex. She had been nervous of how this would work, with her and Adena having a history and Adena and Kat already had a _present_ ; would Kat and Coco be able to essentially start a new relationship in the midst of two already-defined ones? But Kat offered one arm to Coco, and the other to Adena like she’d been doing it all her life, and the three of them headed down the street to the restaurant.

 

Kat, Coco learned very quickly, was very good at accidentally being incredibly seductive. While Adena would make a huge show of dragging an olive slowly across her lips before biting it off the cocktail stick, to a very captivated audience, Kat seemed to be completely oblivious to how hot she was.

 

“MMM” she groaned when she tasted the battered squid for the first time, her eyes fluttering shut in bliss. “So. _Good!”_

Coco and Adena exchanged glances and she realised that Adena found this just as hot as she did. Somehow, this knowledge made it all the hotter, and she hastily refilled her glass in an attempt to distract herself. Then Adena smiled wickedly, a smile she remembered well from when they’d been together in the past, and said “Kat, here, try an olive”.

 

Coco watched with bated breath as Adena offered Kat an olive on a cocktail stick, and instead of taking the stick, Kat leaned over and bit into the olive. “Mm, delicious” Kat groaned, and Coco almost groaned too as Adena took advantage of Kat’s close proximity to engage her in an open-mouthed kiss.

 

Kat and Adena broke apart and Kat’s eyes rested on Coco, drinking her in. She reached across the table for Coco’s hand and squeezed it before resting their foreheads together. Coco could feel Kat’s breath against her face, and she felt sure that Kat could feel the heat that was practically radiating off her. Their lips collided for the first time and with a knowing smirk, Adena fished out enough cash to cover the meal, put it on the table and took her dates home before it could get too heated.

 

XXX

 

Kat was vaguely aware of Adena unlocking the door to their apartment as she pressed Coco against the wall and kissed her fiercely. The three of them had walked back to the flat in relative silence, all very aware of where this was going. There would be time for talking later; right now, Kat was just wondering how the hell it had taken her so long to realise that she wanted this. And _this_ was Coco’s hands on her waist, and Adena’s lips brushing against her own and _this_ needed to get into a bedroom very, very quickly.

 

“So” said Coco, pulling away momentarily, when they’d finally reached Kat and Adena’s room. “Everyone sure they want to do this?”

 

“Hell yes” cried Kat, and Adena echoed her enthusiastically. Coco smiled and began fumbling with the clasp of Kat’s jumpsuit.

 

“Here” Adena said, taking over as Coco gave up and settled for kissing Kat some more. “It’s kinda fiddly but there’s a knack”

 

Kat felt Adena’s warm hands slide the suit down her as they had so many times before and she stepped out of it without breaking the kiss with Coco. She was just in her bra and panties now, which she felt was unfair considering that the other two were still fully dressed. She managed to pull the shirt off of Coco and was only half-surprised to find that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. She’d never seen Coco’s breasts before; they were smaller than hers or Adena’s, though the left was slightly bigger than the right, and she ran her thumbs lightly over Coco’s hard nipples. Coco shivered, and Kat pulled back, an idea occurring to her.

 

“I wanna watch” she said, turning to Adena to make sure this was ok. Adena understood immediately and crossed the room to embrace Coco, pushing her body hard against the other girl’s. They tumbled onto the bed, clothes being tossed left right and centre, their bodies connecting just as Kat had imagined so often. Coco was completely naked now, and Adena was down to her underwear, and both were moaning loudly. Kat suddenly realised that her hand was pressed tightly against her own crotch, not doing anything, and she resolved to fix that as quickly as possible.

 

Spreading herself across the armchair next to the bed, legs wide, she dragged a hand gently up her inner thigh. She was already so aroused that she shivered at the light touch, and Adena and Coco both turned to the source of the noise. She knew Adena liked to watch her play with herself, it was a kink they’d explored in the past, and joint with the stimulation of Coco licking and biting her neck she was sure Adena would be overwhelmed. Kat was rather too turned on and impatient to really put on a show, but she could see Adena watching anyway as her fingertips reached the edge of her panties.

 

“Oh God Kat that’s hot” moaned Coco, who, it seemed, wasn’t exactly opposed to _watching_ either. “Fuck, come here and do it.” She patted the pillow that wasn’t currently occupied by Adena’s head, and Kat climbed on eagerly.

 

She chose to sit upright on the bed, figuring that that would make it easier both to see and be seen by the other two. She motioned to Adena and Coco to carry on, and kept her eyes fixed on the way that Coco had pushed a hand into Adena’s panties; on the way that made Adena shudder.

 

Kat was extremely sensitive, and she preferred hands- whether her own or someone else’s- to touch her through her underwear rather than directly. Keeping bra and panties on, therefore, she began to rub her clit, enjoying the sensation of the fabric dampening against her fingers as she got wetter and wetter. Her thigh was pressed up against Coco, and every movement the other woman made seemed to push them closer together. Kat’s panties dragged hard against her sodden clit just as Adena’s were tugged down by Coco and she moaned loudly, both at the sensation and the sight of Adena’s bare pussy now being on show. Coco pushed two fingers into Adena, and then added another and thrusted them in and out as Adena shook and arched off the bed, and Kat was working with both hands on her clit now, sloppily, panting, almost sobbing with pleasure. Adena made the noise she always made when she was about to cum and flung a hand out- whether intentionally or not Kat wasn’t sure- to collide with Kat’s stomach.

 

And that was it for Kat, and with a final guttural moan she was coming, thrusting helplessly into her own hand, yelling words she couldn’t hear as her voice mingled with her two partners.

 

XXX

 

“You yelled my name, you know” said Coco conversationally, as the three of them ate croissants on the couch the next morning.

 

“Hmm?” asked Kat, her mouth full of crumbly jammy goodness. She and Adena were wearing pyjamas but Coco had opted for a t-shirt she’d found on the floor which turned out to be Kat’s, not feeling like going back to her suitcase to find something to wear. She liked seeing Coco in her shirt, it felt domestic and comfortable; like the three of them could have a real relationship as well as the incredibly good sex.

 

“Last night, when you came. The first time, that is. You said Coco” Coco said with a smirk.

 

“Did I?” asked Kat.

 

Adena nodded.

 

“Are you… are you ok with that?” Kat questioned, unsure really who she was asking the question to.

 

“Very much so. Coco is gorgeous, I’m glad you agree” Adena said, amused.

 

“And you?” Kat turned now to Coco. She was aware that while she had a relationship with Adena already, she was starting from scratch with Coco and it was getting very heavy very fast.

 

Coco grinned wickedly. “Oh God yes” she said, raising an eyebrow. “I am very, _very_ satisfied with the way this relationship seems to be going”.

 

And Kat, for all her worries about jealousy and inexperience in non-monogamy, was pleasantly surprised to find that she agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still cringe so much when I write sex (or even like, hear the word vagina lol)! I feel like it's something I, as a fully grown, sexually active adult, need to get over lmao.. anYWAYS hope you liked that, please let me know what you think!


End file.
